


Christmas Shopping, Part III

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [26]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning and time to open gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shopping, Part III

“Papa!  Daddy!  Santa brought Christmas!  Come see!”  Leona was delighted and excited to see a Christmas tree with gifts under it and a stocking on the fireplace with her name and decorations where yesterday there were none.

Illya and Napoleon, who had worked their magic from Leona’s bedtime until four AM, entered the living room with mugs of coffee.  “Santa was definitely here,” Daddy said, “Let’s see what he brought you.”

The proud parents took pictures as Leona opened and “oohed and ahhed” at her gifts.  “Santa brought me everything I wanted!  I must have been _really_ good!”

“You were.”

Napoleon stood up.  “I’m going to make breakfast.”

“Wait, Daddy!”  She reached under the tree and pulled out two packages; she handed one to Daddy and the other to Papa.  “These are for you from me!” she crowed.

Papa seemed surprised.  “A present for me?”  He ripped the wrapping off and opened the box.  Pulling out a light blue turtleneck he exclaimed, “Leona, this is beautiful!  Thank you!”

Daddy opened his to reveal a pair of slippers and two pairs of dress socks.  “Just what I need to keep my feet warm!  Thanks!  We have a wonderful daughter.”

“We do.”


End file.
